


灰鸽子

by Wings1827



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: summary：超人死亡之后……注：人物均属于DC爸爸。本文私设有超级多，废话有且全文流水账，各种语法语序错误请或包含，人物各种OOC且通篇放飞自我，本文十分短小，因为是正在脑ing的长篇前传【别信】欢迎各种拍砖但请别拍脸，漫画还在龟速补齐中如有情节BUG都是我的错误。





	灰鸽子

梦魇总是相同的场景。

珍珠，血，黑暗的小巷，奔跑中的人影。因为那是灵魂最深处的黑暗与罪孽，沉重的埋葬于意识之下，唯有在最无防备的睡梦之中才能脆弱的显现。

只是，他从未想过梦境中会出现那日的景象。

灰色的暗沉天空笼罩着广袤的原野，如同死人毫无生气的眼眸，乌鸦雕塑般矗立在惨白的十字架上，原本金黄的麦浪枯草一般，正午应该冒起袅袅炊烟的农家小屋里，徒留低沉哀婉的风笛绕梁。他站在最遥远的角落里，衣摆沾染上刺骨的寒意。

然后整个世界仿佛都被厚重的灰尘遮蔽。然后漫天的黑暗席卷而来，谁在刺耳的笑声里放肆嘲弄，火花电光爆炸交杂，怪物在废墟之中狂暴的吼叫，不详的绿色闪过，一切终结。他如同游魂般悬浮在悲剧的上空，冷漠的注视着暗夜的骑士和正义的女神，雕塑般静止在无休无止的暴雨中，看着那双眼睛慢慢变的同有机玻璃般了无生气。

这一刻，他突然无法忆起天空湛蓝的模样。

布鲁斯在冷汗浸湿的床单和肌肉的震颤中醒来，漠然的看着苍白的天花板，他略带恍惚的看向窗外，暴雨正幕帘般紧贴玻璃倾泻，水流边缘泛起的白光刺痛了干涸的双眼。

同那日一样。

Do you bleed？

他听见自己在喃喃自语，无尽的等待中却得不到回答。

Now I’m bleeding.

In my heart.

他起身，迟缓的如同刚刚复苏的病人，昨日的伤口藏在重重纱布之下，缓慢的凝结着暗红色的丑陋伤疤。

灰黑色的石碑没有多少尘土，布鲁斯记不太清是自己擦过还是玛莎曾经来过，他掺杂了感情的事总是有些混乱，带着露水的紫色风信子被放在名字的正下方，在一片枯黄的杂草间分外突兀。风里带了一些冬天的味道，空旷的原野里甚至没有乌鸦的啼鸣。蓦地一群鸽子不知从何处腾起，拍打着灰蓝色的翅膀穿越微风，咕咕低鸣着远去抖下几根柔软的羽毛。无人知道他们去过哪里，飞向何方，曾经看见过什么。他们是否也带走了，那葬于埃土之下的苍白身躯，曾怀抱的无人知晓的秘密，未及实现的梦想。腐烂的落叶随风拍打着石碑上克拉克的名字。生离，死别，悲哀恸哭，永远的在这片养育了他的异乡怀抱中长眠。

人们纪念着克拉克·肯特，在宁静的堪萨斯小镇，人们纪念着超人，在大都会中心的广场。

可是，卡尔·艾尔在哪里？

他最初，最开始，与生俱来的那个名字，在哪里。

没有人认识他，没有人了解他，甚至他自己。人们敬仰他，人们爱慕他，人们视他为神明，人们惧怕他，人们憎恶他，人们咒他为恶魔。人们说他带来战争，带来死亡，带来人类未曾有过的灾难，却忘记了他曾是希望，曾是光明，是这颗荒芜星球上未曾有过的救赎。人们自以为是的给他套上名誉，人们自以为是的为他定下罪名，自以为是的爱他敬他仰慕他，自以为是的怒他恨他处决他。

人们甚至不知道他真正的名字。

那时，他也是其中一员。在未知面前防卫着恐惧着，焦虑的想护住原有的一切。直到那不详的绿色洞穿了本应坚实的胸口。

你们的天性中就毫无分享倾向可言。

正义的女神对他如是说。

也许，如果，可能，事后的假设是多么的苍白。他认为那世人口中的神子带来了战争，认为那力量并不知晓应担起的责任，认为那红色的披风是通往灾难的迎宾毯。但是他却忘了不仅仅是黑暗的伤痛才会唤醒渴求，了解光明之人更愿化身光明长驱黑暗，他也忘了那天外来客的血液中也流淌着人类温柔的情愫。他们向往着同一个缥缈虚幻的梦，兵刃相向只因为不曾彼此理解。

他们永远失去了了解彼此的机会。

灰蓝色的鸽子不断盘旋，在这死寂的墓园之上久久不曾离开，直到狂风乍起，卷起枯叶和腐草，刮散那一束娇弱的花。在这灵魂离开苍白躯体的地方，他们是否在为那些灵魂指引应去的方向。鸽子们的身影消失在深灰色的云层之间，留下悲哀恸哭和沉重的罪孽一起沉入心底黑夜的坟墓。布鲁斯抬头，没有雨水不期而至，更没有阳光从云缝中漏下，干涸的如同那日他的双目。

闪电尖锐的撕裂天空。

布鲁斯在蝙蝠翅膀猛烈的拍打声中惊醒。战服被汗水紧紧地黏在身上，面前巨大的屏幕上没有信息，没有警报，哥谭难得的宁静夜晚。鸽子灰蓝色的羽毛，干枯的草屑，沾着露水的风信子，黑色的石碑，一瞬间似乎已是久远而泛黄的记忆。布鲁斯放下已经冷透的咖啡，起身大步离开漆黑的洞穴，几片羽毛，几瓣花瓣，随着动作从黑色的面料上滑落，沉入深深的夜色。

他没有再回头看。

而此时，千里之外埃土之下，沉寂的黑暗中，传出微弱的震动。

灰蓝色的鸽子们拍打起翅膀，飞往更北的方向。

 

—END—


End file.
